


Devilman/Spiderman Oneshot- Black Cat Encounter

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Devilman Spiderman AU [3]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Relationships: Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Devilman Spiderman AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989283
Kudos: 2





	Devilman/Spiderman Oneshot- Black Cat Encounter

In the dark of the night, Akira or Spiderman enter a building. Akira wanted to rest for a bit. "Geez......" Akira spoke to himself but his Spider-Sense told him that someone else was in the building as well.  
  
"Who's there?" Akira spoke then he heard a feminine voice, "Hey there, Spidy~" which cause Akira to freeze.  
  
"Just call me Black Cat." The voice returns and Akira used his webs to restrain whoever is in the building to reveal a female wearing a catsuit with white fur at the wrists at stopped at the elbows. She is annoyed with the fact that she was restrained.  
  
"Actually, just call me Beatrice then. What's your, Spidy?"  
  
Akira was dumbfounded by this person, "What?....."  
  
Beatrice or Black Cat spoke, "Oh, c'mon. It's not like I'm going to reveal your secret to the public or something. Since my name is Beatrice, then how about yours?" and Akira answered, "Ummm... My name is Akira."  
  
"Akira?" Beatrice spoke.  
  
"Akira Fudo, to be precise."  
  
"Okay then." Beatrice spoke, "Anyway, what about your personal life then?"  
  
Akira felt nervous about the question but he spoke, "What?" but he answered Beatrice's question with, "I lived with the Makimuras..."  
  
"The Makimuras?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Yeah, that's them." Akira answered then he flinched when Beatrice stepped closer, "What are you doing?" then he felt Beatrice's hands attempting to pull down his suit pants which made him feeling unease until he heard, "Y-Your e-erection..." which caused him to blushed very red. "You're so cute when you blush."  
  
Akira, embarrassed by it, asked, "W-W-What?"  
  
"Oh.... Nevermind..." Beatrice's voice spoke but Akira was nervous. He never had sex before. Even though the demon that possessed him had many mates before. "B-Beatrice..." Akira spoke which caused Beatrice to look up, "Yes, Akira boo?" Akira gulped loudly, " Are you really going to do it?"  
  
"Yeah." Beatrice reassured him but his eyes scanned the room for any homeless person or any other people who is unfortunate enough to see this. The coast is clear, no humans or demons are seen anywhere.  
  
"All clear, just you and me now." Akira spoke to Beatrice who then wrapped her lips around Akira's hard dick which earned a loud, "Oh shit!" which caused Beatrice to stop in confusion. "Something wrong?"  
  
"What?" Akira spoke.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Uhhh... yeah." Akira spoke and Beatrice asked, " Do you want me to continue?" then Akira answered, "Yea..." then he felt Beatrice's lips on his erection, her tongue tracing the reproductive organ as Akira released grunts and snarls, the demon wanting to be free so he can fuck someone. The male felt his erection twitched in her mouth as his mind went wild, "Oh shit! I might cum if she...."   
  
"B-Beatrice..." Akira muttered out then orgasmed into Beatrice's mouth, panting heavily. Then he felt Amon's sexual influence taking over him. "What's the matter, Spidey?" Beatrice asked then she felt Akira's fingers and hands unzipping and removing her catsuit, exposing her breasts and womanhood. Akira was drooling while his eyes are stark white. "You oka-" Beatrice's words were cut short when Akira's lips were pressed against her lips. Not wanting to destroy another costume since the Sabbath party, he stripped naked of his costume. The urge was so strong so Akira slammed his erection into Beatrice's already wet pussy, earning a loud yelp.  
  
The demon was pleased. He wanted a virgin, not an used woman. Akira gripped the ground so hard that it broke when he transformed, going from human to demonic in a minute. His dick was slightly thicker than any other human shaft. He heard Beatrice gasping, "A-Akira...."  
  
"Say my name..." He growled, fangs bared while thrusting his manhood in her pussy, he groaned loudly while Beatrice's hand trace the muscle on his body. The sounds of moaning, grunting and groaning echoed through the building, it sounded something similar to a wild animal. Beatrice's heart is beating against her breast as she felt Devilman's tongue on her breast while the clawed hand was on her other breast. To Akira, this is similar to those hardcore OVAs Tetsuya found on the internet since finding it in stores are impossible unless there is one store.  
  
Beatrice had became a moaning mess as she felt the thick erection in her pussy, her pussy was becoming sopping wet when she felt something. Devilman groaned loudly when he finally orgasmed into Beatrice who is gasping loudly as Devilman was changing back to his human self, Akira Fudo. Beatrice was panting hard then gasped loudly when she felt Akira carefully pulling out his manhood of her.   
  
He wanted to rest with her but he knows that how Mr. and Mrs. Makimura would be worried. Getting up, Akira quickly finds his boxers and put them on while getting his costume and left the building with Beatrice who is dazed from her first time.


End file.
